Worlds United
by Sammie Spitz
Summary: (18) Another dimension is in trouble and a group of rebels calls upon various warriors for help. It's not exactly the greatest, but I'm doing my best.
1. Chapter 1

*Author's Note: This junk in the beginning is basicly for your reference. Not only am I gonna introduce characters that don't appear in SSB or SSBM, I'm also gonna introduce my own characters who don't appear in ANY game. Trust me, this is not only gonna save me a lot of time trying to introduce them in the middle of the story, it's also gonna make it a little easier on you, I hope. We'll all be happy ^_^!  
  
Worlds United  
  
By Sammie Spitz  
  
Information  
  
--My Characters--  
  
*~*Zeo*~*  
  
Leader of the rebels. A crafty scientist with a black belt and a few years of combat training under him. A centaur-like creature. Upper body of a humanoid horse with an erect mane. Lower body resembles a horse without a head. Front legs of a dog. Back legs of a horse. Tail with fan-like, webbed appendage at the end. White with grey stripes along the front of the head, along the back of his neck, along the back and down to his tail. Black t-shirt with orange on neck and end of sleeves. Wears goggles because his sight has worsened a little.   
  
*~*Haiku*~*  
  
Zeo's daughter. Rebelious but willing to take up her father's cause. Doesn't fully understand the seriousness of the situation. Looks much like her father except with light brown patches instead of stripes and a pengelum-like apendage on tail and a regular mane. White, sleeveless shirt.   
  
*~*Lancer*~*  
  
Loyal dog of team. Faithful companion of Zeo. A large, light blue dog that somewhat resembles a German Sheperd. Long tail with star-shaped appendage on end. White marks on left front paw, right front paw, belly, star and star-shaped mark over one eye.  
  
*~*Angel 728*~*  
  
A robotic goat created by Zeo. Though she takes up the cause, she'd rather stay on the sidelines. Had an unfortunate incident in a fight, but maybe it can be undone. Two tone color: One half red and the other black. Has diamond over eye, heart in front of it next to nose, club and spade on side of body. Symbol colors depend of where they are. Black on red side and red on black side.   
  
*~*Shanghai*~*  
  
A close friend of Zeo. Best warrior of the group. Can be high-strung and a little strick due to his years in combat training. A taller, humanoid, black leopard with interesting markings. Black with raindow spots. Starts blue at the head than gradually fades to green, yellow, orange, red than finally purple. White wings. Wears tight black shorts that look worn at the ends and go to his knees. White sash.   
  
*~*Dante*~*  
  
A young villager almost completely unaware of the fight the rebels are fighting but does support them. Has tried to charm Haiku from time to time, but isn't on Zeo's good side. Humanoid white greyhound with rainbow wings. Wears black pants and tan, sleevless shirt.   
  
*~*Turbo*~*  
  
Cyberneticly enhanced horse. Close friend of Angel, though he's much tougher than she is. Sometimes is like a bodyguard to her since she's almost defenceless. White with black and grey spots. Black mane and tail. Body and legs covered in steel armor. Small laser guns attatched to sides.  
  
*~*Nimbus*~*  
  
One of Master Hand's minions. Known for cunning and wit. Usually in charge of scout missions of rebels. A green, reptilian, snake-like creature with a snake tail rather than legs. Human-like body that somewhat resembles a raptor.   
  
*~*Marliff*~*  
  
Another follower of Master Hand. Known throughout the ranks for his great strength and low intelligence. Can barely talk. A big figure with a giant body, rhino head and horn, bull horns. Long muscular arms and short but strong clawed legs. Dark brown. Walks on knuckles.   
  
*~*Sprinter*~*  
  
The fastest of Master Hand's men. Known for having reflexes and speed that is as quick as his temper. Slightly overconfident and prefers to rush things along. A humaniod mountian ram with raptor-like legs and claws on feet.  
  
*~*Rio*~*  
  
Little is known about him accept that he's yet another follower of Master Hand. However, he seems to cause a panic at the mere mention of his name.  
  
--Characters From Games--   
  
**Mario** (Super Mario Brothers Series)  
  
**Luigi** (Super Mario Brothers Series)  
  
**Princess Peach** (Super Mario Brothers Series)  
  
**Yoshi** (Super Mario Brothers Series/ Yoshi Series?)  
  
**Birdo** (Super Mario Brothers Series)  
  
**Bowser** (Super Mario Brothers Series)  
  
**Fox McCloud** (Star Fox Series)  
  
**Falco Lombardi** (Star Fox Series)  
  
**Samus Aran** (Metroid Series)  
  
**Captian Falcon** (F-Zero Series)  
  
**Kirby** (Kirby Series?; I'm not to familiar with this one)  
  
**Ness** (Earthbound Series?; Another one I know almost nothing about)  
  
**Donkey Kong** (Donkey Kong Series)  
  
**Link** (Legend of Zelda Series)  
  
**Princess Zelda** (Legend of Zelda Series)  
  
**Shiek** (Legend of Zelda Series; And, before anyone starts at me about the whole Shiek/Zelda thing, I ALREADY KNOW ABOUT IT! Don't worry, I've got the story under control ^_^)  
  
**Ganondorf** (Legend of Zelda Series)  
  
**Pikachu** (Pokemon Series)  
  
**Pichu** (Pokemon Series)  
  
**Jigglypuff** (Pokemon Series)  
  
**Mewtwo** (Pokemon Series)  
  
**Ice Climbers (Popo and Nana)** (Ice Climbers)  
  
**Juno** (Jet Force Gemini)  
  
**Vela** (Jet Force Gemini)  
  
**Marth** (Fire Emblem Series)  
  
**Roy** (Fire Emblem Series)  
  
**Mr. Game and Watch** (Game and Watch Series)  
  
**Rodger** (Space Station: Silicon Valley)  
  
**Silver** (Space Station: Silicon Valley)  
  
**Banjo and Kazooie** (Banjo Series)  
  
A Few Words Before We continue:   
  
1. In case you can't already tell, I'm trying to base this off of Melee. However, I won't be able to write in Young Link or Dr Mario since it would end up being just too wierd and I don't know how to keep the story under control and portray him in it. Sorry to all the fans. Call me a bad writer, but I'm not that good.   
  
2. I'm sure none of you know this and I'll need to tell you. Silicon Valley was a wierd little N64 game. It was about a space station full of robotic animals. The animals evolved into killing machines and wiped out all the scientists. Rodger is a dog and Silver- who isn't a real character but is based off a bot in the game- is a husky. If you need pictures, so you know what they look like, don't be afraid to ask. I have a few.  
  
3. I know some of this is a little hard to understand. If you have any questions e-mail me at sammie728@hotmail.com . I can always use the extra mail.   
  
4. They are NOT all going to be introduced all at one time, I'm telling you right now!   
  
5. I know the Mario Brothers have italian accents, but I'm terrible at typing accents. I'll try, but please forgive me if it's total garbage!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
(OK, here we go)  
  
Worlds Unite  
  
By Sammie Spitz  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Zeo looked out the window of their base of operations. It was located on the top of a mountian on the planet Quarid. Out in the distance, almost a hundred miles away, was the fortress of a ruthless tyrant, known as Master Hand, who had arrived about five years ago. It was amazing how much damage a giant glove could do. In several short years, he and his minions had the entire area in their vice grip. He was clearly a force to be reckoned with.  
  
He continued down the hall, Lancer trotting beside him. It wasn't until almost a year ago did they learn one of his secrets. His army of polygons, metal warriors and wireframes were copies of twelve real warriors from other dimensions. It was the first real breakthrough they'd had ever since this whole mess started and he was going to use it. Surely, these copies would be no match for the real ones.  
  
However, the entire mission proved to be easier said then done, especially since their numbers had been lowered a little bit due to a surprise attack and a failed scouting mission. But, the rebels went on with the plan. They managed to find them, even though some of them never stayed in one spot for more than a week or so. Then, they opened up dimensional portals, cloaked them to make sure they didn't cause a panic, lured them near the portals, then tranquilize them. They were now all in seperate rooms, fast asleep.  
  
As he continued to the control rooms, he noticed Shanghai slowly coming out of one of the rooms. He slowly shut the door, then let out a sigh.  
  
"That robot bounty hunter," He sighed, "He's scaring me half to death with that stupid gun."  
  
"First of all, it's a human in an exosuit." Zeo told him, "Second of all, it's a female."  
  
"Well, still, she gave me a scare."  
  
Zeo continued, as they walked to the control room, "Did she wake up?"  
  
"No, but she groaned a little and I think she moved her arm." Shanghai paused as he sat down in a nearby chair, wanting to choose his next words carefully. He then asked, "Zeo, are you really sure about this?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure. I've been sure of it since day one. This could be our one chance at beating him once and for all and getting Quarid out of his clutches! What could possibley go wrong?"  
  
"I've got a pretty good idea what. And it's a grocery list. You do realize that all of these beings are all as different as night and day, right? Different races, planets, cultures, beliefs...they might not even speak the same language! How do you know this isn't going to start the equivilent of an intergalactic war?"  
  
"Shanghai, we figured out how to find them, get the portals open, cloak them and get them into the portals and here. I'm sure we can get find some way for them to get along. For now, they're all in seperate rooms, fast asleep. We have some time."  
  
Shanghai snorted a little, his wings stretching a bit from lack of use, and asked, "Say, how much were the tranqs set for again? Twenty minutes? I think some of them might be waking up right now."  
  
"Well, the first six were, but the last six had to be set for about ten, remember? We couldn't find the other box of them."  
  
"Uh-oh." Shanghai got a slightly startled look on his panther face.  
  
"What?" Zeo perked his ears foward in curiosity.  
  
"If that's the case, I think they all might be waking up now. I really had to struggle with some of the last ones."   
  
"Oh my.." Zeo trailed off. He was right, since they were basiclly taken from their homeworlds without asking, they would be somewhat edgey. He needed to get his fighting staff, just incase. He didn't think any of them would really be the kind to attack first and ask questions later. But, he still needed to be careful.  
  
"Lancer." He called. Lancer trotted up to him. Zeo took out a small camera attatched to a harness. As he strapped it onto Lancer, he explained, "Listen, I need you to try and go in there and keep things under control until I'm ready. Shanghai will watch from here, alright?"  
  
Lancer nodded and quietly trotted out the door. Shanghai watched as Zeo, in an attempt to calm down, took off his goggles and wiped them with a cloth, then put them back on, going to get his fighting staff. Shanghai sighed and said, "Hope this works, Ze."  
  
"Me too." He muttered, before leaving, "Most of them could probably outfight me."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

*Author's Note: When the pokemon talk, I'm gonna put the translation in parenthases () like this. My apoligizes about how bad the pokemon talk might be. I'm not really good at it.  
  
Worlds United  
  
By Sammie Spitz  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Mama mia." Mario groaned as he staggered to his feet. Today was proving to be a lot more interesting than he planned. One minute, he was just trying to find something to do. Then, he and Luigi spotted that weird dog running through the woods. It seemed to stop and look at them, as if waiting for them, then it dashed off and they followed it. That was the last thing he remembered. Then next thing he knew, he was in this strange room, by himself. Obviously a bad sign. Deciding he wouldn't find anything by just sitting around in the room he was in, he got off the bed and tried to door, releived to find it unlocked.  
  
"Here goes-a nothing." He muttered, opening the door, worried he'd have about a dozen guards on top of him the second the door creaked- and was pleasently surprised with an empty hallway. He shrugged and continued down the hall, telling himself, "The guards-a must be-a dumber than rocks here. This-a should make-a things go along easier. Now-a, I just need-a to find Luigi."  
  
  
  
Luigi was scared out of his mind. one minute, he and his brother were chasing some dog they saw in the woods. The next thing he knew, he was wandering around in wherever he was, looking for his brother, or at least, anybody he recognized.  
  
"This-a is crazier than-a that haunted house." He muttered, shaking, "I just want-a to find Mario and go-a home." He was getting this bad feeling of deja vu. It reminded him of that haunted mansion, except for a few details.  
  
"In the mansion, I knew I was-a looking for-a ghosts. I don't-a know anything about-a this place." He told himself. He thought he heard something behind him. He quickly spun around, ready to either put up a good fight or run like Bowser himself was after him. When he found nothing behind him, his nerves got even closer to the breaking point. He started backing up, thinking about how crazy this whole mess was. Than he started thinking about how crazy and paranopid HE was being.  
  
"Stop-a being a coward. You're-a stuck here. You might-a as well make the best-a of it and-a find Mario." He continued to back up down the hallway, not about to be surprised by whatever had run by before. He continued to tell himself to stop being paranoid and that Mario might be counting on him again. Suddenly, he felt something bump into his back. He stopped thinking about not being a coward. All he could think about was screaming. And when whatever had bumped into him started screaming, all he could think about was screaming louder. He spun around to face whatever had bumped into him-  
  
"Luigi?" It asked. He was more than a little surprised to find Mario.  
  
"Mario?" He asked.  
  
"Luigi, there-a you are!" Mario exclaimed.  
  
"Mario, what-a in the name-a of the Mushroom Kingdom is-a going on?"  
  
"I'm-a not sure. But-a we's better get-a while the getting's good."  
  
Suddenly, they heard a familiar, frightened cry in a door next to them. It was a scared, high-pitched cry, occasionally saying "Yoshi" or "Help" or "Let Yoshi out". It also sounded like whatever it was was repeatedly throwing itself against the door.   
  
"Yoshi!" Both brothers shouted.   
  
  
  
Yoshi was trying desperatly to get out of the room. When he woke up in the room, he acted on his first thought, 'Someone kidnap me!"  
  
Scared out of his mind, he started throwing himself into the door, screaming at the top of his lungs. He backed up against the wall opposite the door and threw himself at full speed toward the door. Suddenly, the door opened. Unable to stop, he ended up running into a door on the other side of the hall. The door gave way under his weight. Just as suddenly as it came down, a little yellow animal, that was apparently inside the room, let out a frightened cry of "PIKA!" and went rushing down the hallway in a yellow blur. It was too fast for anyone to get a good look at it. Yoshi, a little stunned, staggered to his feet and shook his head.  
  
"Yoshi!" He heard two familiar voices yell. He looked up and saw Mario and Luigi. And he couldn't have been happier to see them. He immediately jumped on Mario and started licking his face. When he notice Luigi, he did the same thing to him until Mario pulled him off.  
  
"Nice-a to see you too, buddy." Mario told him.  
  
"Yoshi, what-a was that-a yellow thing?" Luigi asked, looking down the hall at where the creature ran.  
  
"Yoshi not know." Yoshi told them with a shrug, "Yoshi not see it very good."  
  
"Maybe we-a should follow it." Mario suggested, "It might know a way-a out."  
  
  
  
Pikachu went running down the hall as fast as his little paws could carry him. This was getting completely out of control. All that noise probably should have been a bad omen. Not only were those two people screaming out in the hall, there was also that other animal banging and crashing around in it's room, screaming like there was no tomorrow. It was probably trying to get out and hunt something.   
  
'Like me.' He thought, 'It probably smelled me and was trying to get to me.' And it managed to do it, too. It finally got out of it's room and crashed it's way into his. And he certianly wasn't going to stay around and find out what it really wanted. He had a pretty good idea of what it wanted.  
  
He finally decided he might be far enough away from the thing. Plus, he took a lot of turns. It might lose it's sense of direction. Pikachu looked back, glad to not see the thing and let out a sigh. 'This was getting ridiculous.' he thought, 'I don't want to be here, running for my life from who knows what. I miss home. I miss Ash. I miss the other Pokemon. I even miss Team Rocket a little!'  
  
He paused a little and muttered, "Pi pikachu? Pika pi pikachu." (Did I just think that?! I think I'm getting too desperate.)  
  
'Your getting too nervous. How long has fighting been your hobby now? Whatever else comes at you, face it!' He thought to himself. A sudden crash in another hallway changed that thought quickly. He went charging down the hall again. But, this time he crashed into something and spilled out a few feet. He jumped to all four feet, completely fed up with this place. He started shouting "Pi pikachu pi- chu?" (Alright, I've had e- huh?!)  
  
Jigglypuff was wobbling on her feet a little, like she'd just been crashed into. Which, technically, she was. She looked at him and blew herself up a little bigger as she demanded, "Jiggly puff puff jiggly?! " (Why don't you watch where you're going?!)  
  
"Pikachu, chu pi pika pikachu pika pi. Pi pika pi pikachu pika!" (Sorry, but I was in a rush. This place is full of monsters!)  
  
"Jigglypuff? Puff jigglypuff jiggly." (Where? I didn't see anything.)  
  
"Pika pi pikachu pika! Pi pikachu chu pika!" (There's some kind of dragon in here! It crashed right through a door I was near!)  
  
"Jiggly, puff puff jiggly." (Well, it isn't here now.)  
  
"Pi, pika pi pikachu chu pika pi. Pika chu pika pikachu." (Still, we should stick together. No telling what else may be wandering around.)  
  
Jigglypuff let out an irritated sigh, but agreed. She didn't really beleive any of Pikachu's babbling about dragons and monsters, but being with someone beat walking around in the hall alone the whole time, talking to herself. She followed Pikachu, who started talking about what had happened to him that lead to his arrival. Not particularly interested- since he started it with details about the life and times of his trainer and about gyms- she zoned his story out and started taking in the scenery. The building was kind of plain. Light silver or grey with some windows and doors, a few pictures every once in a while. But, they were pictures of animals she'd never seen before. The pictures were somewhat interesting, but overall, the place was pretty dull. As she walked by, she happened to notice something pink next to her. She looked at it and was quickly interested.  
  
"Jiggly? Puff jiggly puff?" (What's this? A fun house mirror?)  
  
  
  
Kirby had been walking around in the halls of the building for about half an hour with no luck. As far as he knew, he was pretty far from home and that was all he could figure out so far. And even THAT was just a guess. He muttered, alomst silently, to himself, "For all I know I could be in another dimention, on another planet or-hold on here."  
  
He happened to shoot a quick glance at what he assumed was a doorway. But, when he saw something walk by it, it got his attention. He turned and was caught off guard. It was round, light pink; it looked a little like him but not quite. A little confused, he decided to test this. First he lifted one arm. So did the reflection. Then, he put that arm down and lifted the other. It did the same. Likewise, they both, at the same time, raised both arms at once, puffed up, jumped, jumped and floated, spun around. This went on for a minute or two, Kirby almost convinced this was some kind of mirror that reflected everything except what he really looked like. That is, until it suddenly got a big smirk on it's face and pulled out a small microphone. It started to sing a few notes. It did sound nice, but, as nice as it was, it was putting him to sleep. Suddenly, a little yellow thing rushed up, yelling something in what sounded like a forguine language and rushed off again, dragging the puffball creature behind it.  
  
Kirby stood where he was for a while, confused. That was DEFINATELY not his reflection. So, what in the name of Pop Star was it?! And that littlw yellow thing?!  
  
  
  
"...Pi pikachu pika pikachu chu pi...pika? Pi pikachu?" (...and I saw this weird thing in the woods and...Jigglypuff? Jigglypuff, where are you?) Pikachu had just paused from his story to check on Jigglypuff and was shocked to find her missing. He paniced a little but calmed down when he saw that she just fell behind and was staring at a mirror.  
  
"Pi pika. Pikachu pi pika." (Typical female. Always looking in mirrors.) He muttered. He then noticed her get an all too familiar smile on her face and pull out an all too microphone to match.  
  
'Oh no! She's gonna sing again!' He though. He rushed foward to grab her, yelling, "PI, PIKACHU PIKA!" (NO, DON'T START SINGING!)  
  
He dragged her down the hall a little farther, then stopped to catch his breath. Jigglypuff looked at him angrily and asked, "Jig Jigglypuff puff jiggly? Jiggly puff puff jiggly jig puff." (Why did you do that? I had an audience.)  
  
Pikachu gave her a blank, but still annoyed stare "Pi pikachu?" (An audience?)  
  
"Jiggly. Jigglypuff puff jiggly jig jiggly jigglypuff jig puff." (Of course. That little pink thing was obviously bored so I decided to perform for him.)  
  
The two quickly started arguing with each other, Pikachu telling her that the area was dangerous and Jigglypuff telling him that she could take care of herself and he was worrying over nothing.  
  
  
  
Link surveyed the halls carefully. He remembered distinctly how quiet areas quickly became death traps. It had happened to him many times before and he wasn't going to let that experience go to waste. Also, considering how he got there, he didn't want to let down his guard. He had been in the Lost Woods when he saw some kind of cat-like animal. When he followed it, it lead him to a clearing, where it was nowhere to be found. Then, something struck his arm and he fell asleep. When he woke up, he was in a room, by himself. It only took a few minutes of exploring the area to determine that he wasn't in Hyrule anymore.  
  
'Though, that still doesn't tell me much about this situation.' Link thought, 'I don't know where I am or what I'm up against and I can't seem to get back to Hyrule with the warp songs.' As he made his way down the hall, he suddenly heard something. Footsteps and groaning. And someone mumbling to himself.  
  
Link pulled out his sword and said, "Looks like I'll find out about who lives here soon enough.  
  
  
  
Captian Falcon was still a little out of it from whatever that thing hit him with. After getting out of the room he was in, he wandered in the halls a little. But, he only managed to wander about several feet before he realised that whatever it was hadn't worn off yet.  
  
"Tranquilizer gun." He muttered, "He must have hit me with a tranq gun." It was a case of deja vu for him. Several times, he was hit with tranqs while chasing down bounties. He leaned against the wall for a while, figureing he might as well try to mentally sort this out while he waited for it to wear off. He was wandering in the rural area of a planet, chasing some space pirate who'd been on the most-wanted list for ten years. He got this sting in his arm at some point in the mission. A little busy at the time, he passed it off as a bug or something.  
  
'Boy, THAT was smart." He thought to himself, sarcasticly, 'I shrugged it off and look what happens.' But, he was already here, so there wasn't any sense in wishing he wasn't. Since he seemed to have cleared up, he decided to look around, see what was here. Who knows? Maybe he wasn't taken that far. As he walked through the hall, he suddenly became aware of some almost silent groaning. He wasn't alone.   
  
He followed the noise to a door. He pressed his ear against it. For a minute or two, he didn't hear the groan, but he thought he heard some other very faint noise, like breathing. He then heard a slight groan again.  
  
"Well, looks like I found it." He muttered quietly to himself. He backed up a little and then kicked the door open and rushed in, going over the room with his blaster out. What caught his eye immediately was the metallic figure laying on the bed, on her back. Recognizing her quickly, he walked over to her, muttering, "Talk about a dumb coincidence."  
  
He shook her and shouted, "Samus! Hey, Samus, rise and shine! Hey, time to get up, Ar-!"  
  
He was quickly cut off when a metal hand grabbed him by the throat and held him a few feet off the ground.  
  
"Not so fast, you- huh?!" She was surprised to find that what she was holding wasn't who she thought it was.   
  
"Nice to see you, too." Cap. Falcon choked, trying to smile a little. Samus stared up at him in shock. He continued, "It's been a while, hasn't it?"  
  
"Oh, it's just you." Samus dropped her on the ground next to her and then sat up and got off the bed.  
  
Cap. Falcon rubbed the front of his neck, which was still sore from Samus's grip and said, "You don't sound happy to see me, Aran."  
  
"You're not exactly one of my favorite people to deal with." She told him, as he got to his feet. She sighed and said, "Well, I guess you're better than the thing that brought me in here."  
  
  
  
Fox quietly made his way down the hall. It was bad enough he blacked out on Katina and woke up here, but when he started hearing what seemed like random noise, it got him even more on an edge. It was obvious he wasn't home, but he wasn't sure what the heck was really going on. He suddenly became aware of the conversation that seemed to be taking place just a few doors ahead. He stopped, not wanting his boots to drone the voices out and listened. Definatly two voices, a male and a female.   
  
"What brought you in?" the male asked.  
  
"You wouldn't beleive me. I'm even having a hard time beleiving it."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"It was this giant cat thing. Got me to take my helmet off and nailed me with a tranq!"  
  
Fox was getting curious. A little different from his. He got tricked by some kind of greyhound. Still the same, more or less, though.   
  
  
  
"I didn't see what nailed me." Cap. Falcon told her, "Most I know is they used a tranq."  
  
"Well-" Whatever Samus was going to say next was cut off by a sudden stop and "Oh my God!"  
  
"What?" He turned around to where she was staring and noticed the fox-like creature staring at them.  
  
  
  
'Well, THIS is a new one in my book.' Fox thought to himself. He had barely any idea what he was staring at. One of them might be a robot, but the other wasn't any race he recognized. Well, unless he counted those tabloids the Slippy read sometimes. Sometimes, they had these stories about a race known as humans. The pictures made them look a bit like monkeys. The stories kept saying that they had a very advanced civilization, lived on another planet in another galaxy or dimension and they were plotting to take over Lylat. Looking at the human right now, all Fox could think of was Falco telling him it was all a load of garbage, whoever rights it ought to be shot at dawn and he shouldn't bleive any of it. 'If you could only see this, buddy.'  
  
Suddenly, Fox noticed that the human, positioned in front of the robot like he was guarding it or something, was pointing a gun at him. Before he could get a shot off, Fox rushed out the door.  
  
  
  
"What..the...?" Cap. Falcon started, but was so dumb-founded, he could barely talk. Samus, realizing he wasn't going to get this solved on his own, she stood up and hit him somewhat lightly in the stomach with her cannon to snap him out of his daze.  
  
"We'd better follow that thing." She told him.  
  
  
  
Ness kept looking around trying to find out where all this noise was coming from. He kept hearing gunshots, screaming, footsteps- a lot of them, in fact- but he could never find who was actually making them. But, things had started to quiet down for a while. That was making him nervous. He woke up in a strange place, where there seemed to be random clashes from whoever else was here, and now things were quiet. He kept his bat out, ready to fend off whatever might come running at him. Suddenly, he heard something. It was two creatures, yelling at each other in two completely different languages. The stragnest part was they both seemed to understand each other. Ness hid behind a nearby crate for a closer look.  
  
  
  
"Pi pika pi pikachu pi pika pika chu pika! Pikachu pikachu pi pika pi chu pika!" (That had to be the stupidest thing you could have done! We don't know anyone in this building!)  
  
"Jig jiggly jigglypuff puff jiggly?! Jig jiggly puff puff jigglypuff jiggly jiggly jig puff! Jiggly, jiggly puff jiggly jig." (Will you just relax?! Your being way to nervous over this whole thing! Besides, I can take care of myself.)  
  
"Pika, pika pi pikachu pika pikachu! Pikachu pi pika pi pikachu!" (Well, you aren't exactly a gym regular! You don't have any experience!)  
  
"Jigglypuff jiggly! Jiggly jigglypuff Jiggly!" (There isn't anything here! Quit worrying about nothing!)   
  
  
  
Donkey Kong had had enough of this place. He'd been wandering around in here for what seemed like hours and he just wanted to go home. He was also completely convinced that this place was crawling with guards, and wild ones. They were always making some kind of noise. As he was taking a corner, he failed to notice someone standing next to it. He tripped on whoever it was and fell over. He looked up, angry at whoever it was-  
  
-And was surprised by a familiar face. Yoshi got up off the ground and shook off his stun. Yoshi looked at him and exclaimed, "DK!"  
  
Yoshi then jumped on him, knocking him over, and started licking him. Dk managed to say, "Alright, Yoshi, I get the point. Now get off!"  
  
Yoshi climbed off and DK got back onto his feet and knuckles. Mario asked, "DK, do-a you know-a what is going on?"  
  
"I'm just as clueless as you guys are." DK told them, "I got knocked out back in the jungle and woke up here."  
  
"Well, at-a least we have-a strength in numbers." Luigi commented. The others nodded. But, they were made nervous again by the sounds of more footsteps and voices.  
  
  
  
Fox had managed to climb onto a rafter to get away from his two attackers. He looked down as the pair stood in the hallway for a while, argued with each other, then continued down the hall. When their footsteps faded enough, he relaxed. Finally.  
  
He heard something move a few feet away. He looked up and was shocked to find another human, standing on the rafter with him. This one, with pointy ears and dressed in a tunic. And, this one didn't look nearly as high-tech and advanced as the last. Still, he took it seriously, especially when he pulled out a bow and looked like he was about to grab an arrow. Fox got ready to pull out his blaster in response.   
  
  
  
To Link, this creature seemed nervous enough by all the excitment. He'd just watched it get chased down the hall and onto a rafter. But, pulling out his bow seemed to make it even more anxious. HE didn't really want to start a fight with it. He just wanted to scare it away and avoid a fight. So, they both sat their, still as statues, both not wanting to start a fight with each other.  
  
'I wonder if it will understand me.' He thought. He then decided to take a chance, but the bow away and said, "I don't want to hurt you."  
  
The creature nodded and put away whatever he had. They both climbed down from the rafters and wandered off in seperate directions.   
  
  
  
Zeo walked into the large middle chamber of the base. The chamber had about half a dozen doors all leading to different parts of the base. It also had a couple closets, used for storing supplies, and a large computer. He figured he'd try to get them all in here so he could explain everything. It would take a while to herd them all in, but it would certianly be easier. It was almost neccesary. But, first, he figured he'd better contact Shanghai, he was probably still sitting in the control room. Shanghai started typing, but accidently hit something with his wrist. It turned out to be an alarm, that blared through the room and into the hall, but didn't turn on any other alarms in the base.  
  
Zeo began muttering to himself about how stupid that move was and started typing on the computer again to try and turn it off.  
  
When he finally got the siren to stop, he suddenly took notice of the footsteps that seemed to be coming towards his direction. He snorted to himself, "Great, their coming. Well, I wanted them to come."  
  
Zeo stood in the middle of the chamber. He looked around, fighting staff ready. Earlier, he thought he heard a lot of screaming, a few weapons firing off, some crashing. Obviously, their visitors weren't making good first impressions. He kept looking, around, perking his ears in different directions. Along with his fighting staff, he had a control hidden on him. this control would close the multiple doors of the room, just incase. Suddenly, Lancer came running in.  
  
"What is it, boy?" Zeo asked, "Did you find any of them?" That was when everyone suddenly came rushing into the room. The mad rush was followed by a shocked silence. Everyone was staring at each other. Zeo looked the situation over. Everyone was here. This was a good time to put the control to work. He quickly tapped it and all the doors slammed down shut.  
  
Everyone's response was screaming and panicing. Not only was it getting absolutely nothing accomplished, but it was giving Zeo a headache. He shouted above the noise, "EVERYONE, QUIET! PLEASE!"  
  
In a few seconds, everyone stopped yelling and talking and looked at him silently. Zeo cleared his throat and said, "Thank you. Now that I have your attention, I wish to welcome you all to Quarid."   
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
